


In Love In A Song

by Laratjuhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, There's really not much to add?, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laratjuhh/pseuds/Laratjuhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been in love with Louis for years, and Louis accidentally finds out when Harry writes him a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love In A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) Xx

Harry lay in bed, just thinking. They had just played a gig at a gigantic stadium in yet another place they'd never been before, and with the ringing still in his ears and the adrenaline still in his veins, he tried to calm down by going over everything that had happened to him over the last five years. 

As he lay there, on his back, trying to regulate his breathing and willing his heart to stop racing, he thought back to where it had all started. He had auditioned for The X Factor hoping he would be good enough to get to the live shows. Not only did that happen, he got to the final with his four new best friends, and together they would become a unit nothing and no one could ever possibly break. One Direction.

Liam, Niall and Zayn were like his brothers and he loved them dearly. He had a lot of fun with them and he knew they would always, one hundred percent, have his back in any situation. He trusted them with his life. 

But then there was Louis. Louis was… just perfect. He was the most beautiful, most entertaining person Harry had ever met, and he loved him more than the others. He was in love with him. He was in love with the sound of his voice, the twinkle in his eyes, the ideas he came up with and with the way Louis would listen to him whenever he needed him to. The only problem was… Louis didn't know. 

Ever since they'd met, five years ago, Harry had been crazy about Louis. He used to be stunned into silence whenever Louis did so much as look at him, but he quickly became more talkative just to get his attention. Harry would do anything to get Louis' attention, basically. Soon his crush developed into love as he learned more and more about him, and getting to know Louis felt like a true blessing of his life. 

If only Louis would love him back. Harry was pretty sure that he didn't, because he'd never shown any affection in any other way than with the other boys. He knew Louis was into boys though, all five of them had come out to each other at some point, saying they were into boys in some capacity. 

Harry groaned as he realised that his thoughts had gone to Louis yet again. After all this time, he shouldn't be thinking about him as much as he did. Surely this was unhealthy? He felt antsy, on edge, wanting to write a song about everything he was feeling, add it to the pile of love songs for Louis he already had written. Maybe if he wrote enough he would eventually get it out of his system. Literally. 

Harry got up and put on a t-shirt and joggers, before going over to Niall's hotel room to ask if he could borrow a guitar. 

When Niall opened the door, Harry looked past him and saw Louis casually lying on Niall's bed, looking over some board game, probably deciding on his next move. Harry's throat felt tight, he looked so lovely.

“Harry! Wanna join? We're playing Risk!” Niall asked, and Louis looked up. A flush of excitement from the show was still on his cheeks, eyes bright and alert. He smiled and winked at Harry, who smiled back involuntarily. Louis was enticing as ever.

“Actually, Ni, could I borrow your guitar? I have some inspiration for a song, and I feel like writing it now,” Harry asked, as he tore his eyes away from Louis. 

“Oh, yeah sure, just pick one, they're over there,” Niall said, pointing to somewhere inside his hotel suite. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, as he darted past him to get one. 

“What are you writing about?” Louis asked, putting Harry on the spot unintentionally.

“Just… something. Doesn't matter.” Shit. He didn't have any explanation ready other than the truth. 

Louis raised his eyebrows at him. “You alright, Haz? Wanna talk about it? Or maybe play me that song, later?”

Harry smiled at him, a little shy. “Don't think so, but thanks. I'm alright. It's good, I think. Yeah.”

“Okay, well, good luck then,” Louis said, reassured, turning his attention back to the game. 

Niall had crawled back on the bed, on the other side of the Risk game and was lost in thought. Harry left the room and shut the door, before hurrying back to his own room.

An hour later he had almost a full song, with just some small things that didn't quite feel right. A melody or lyric that just didn't convey the exact thing he was trying to say. Sometimes Harry felt like his feelings for Louis were so superfluous, they had to get out some way, and making music was the best way he knew how to deal with them. 

No one but his mother knew about this secret love. No one. And no one got to hear the heartbreaking songs he wrote in secret for this boy that had captured his heart so thoroughly he'd gotten used to missing it. 

_You're my love, my one and only_  
_And I wish you heard the words screamed by my lonely lonely heart_  
_Can't you tell I'm falling to pieces_  
_Every time I fall asleep here by myself_  
_Calling for youuuuuuu_

Sighing, Harry put aside the guitar and tried to work on the lyrics. They weren't quite right, but he got distracted all the time. His mind kept conjuring up images of Louis kissing him, of the two of them being happy and in love. 

“Louis...” Harry said, sighing again.

The door swung open.

-

Louis, still laughing after winning his game of Risk against Niall, walked through the hotel corridor when he heard Harry sing, very faintly. He crept closer to Harry's hotel room as he realised Harry must be working on that song he'd been so secretive about. Curiosity peaked, Louis listened in. Since the door was slightly ajar, he could hear everything quite clearly and he stood there, listening in wonder.

It was a love song. It was a love song of the sweetest kind, or actually, it was pretty bittersweet. A song about very, very strong feelings for someone, but unrequited. Louis was in complete awe. Was Harry in love? And he'd never told any of them? Why not? Was he afraid they'd make fun of him? It wouldn't be much fun if whoever it was didn't love him back… That'd be just painful. Poor Harry… Louis really felt for him. 

The song, though… The song was amazing. Louis had never heard such a beautiful song before and he smiled softly to himself. Harry had so much talent. As the song ended and Louis was about to walk on, he heard Harry softly say something. “Louis”. Harry'd said his name.

Without thinking, Louis threw the door open, face shocked. His thoughts raced through his mind, trying to connect the dots and all the clues Harry had ever given him. While he was sure his own eyes bulged out of his head, Harry looked nothing short of scared when he turned around. That wasn't right. Harry shouldn't be scared of him under any circumstances. 

“Harry…?” Louis began, softly, trying not to scare him further. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened but… that was a really beautiful song.” 

Louis had no idea where he was going with this, but Harry's face relaxed slightly and now he only looked guilty, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. Louis walked over to him and sat down next to him.

He bit his lip, something Harry mirrored almost instantly. “Would you please sing it to me, Haz? I'd love to hear it directly.”

“You know it's for you, right?” Harry said, not even trying to come up with any excuse, but barely meeting Louis' eyes.

Louis felt a jolt in his stomach as Harry confirmed what he thought he knew. “I… I do now. Please?”

Harry finally met his eyes, a vague grin accompanying the deep red blush on his cheeks. “Busted, I suppose. I don't really know what to say, apart from 'I'm sorry',” he said. 

“Please just sing me that song, all the words you need are in there, I think. And don't apologise for your feelings, love, they're natural.”

Harry averted his eyes and just started playing. If Louis understood the lyrics correctly, Harry had been in love with him since the very beginning, and he had never known. Shit, his best fucking friend was in love with him, and very fucking much if his ears weren't playing tricks on him. What was happening? Louis had never even entertained the idea of him and Harry, had he? Had he? He honestly didn't know. He had the unpleasant habit of pushing away inconvenient thoughts, and attraction to a bandmate would definitely qualify as 'inconvenient'… He'd have to think about this. 

All this time Harry had been in love with him, probably writing more than just this one song. All this time those lyrics they'd sang on stage probably made sense for Harry in a wholly different way. All this time their play-fighting and cuddling might have meant a hell of a lot more to Harry… 

And Louis was endeared. Not frightened, not angry, not even weirded out, just endeared. He wanted to pet Harry's face and tell him everything would be alright, but he wasn't sure he could do that and speak the truth. He was going to have to give Harry an answer now… tell him gently that he'd never thought about him that way. That wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

The song ended, and Harry just looked at the ground. Louis pulled him up on his feet and hugged him fiercely. 

“It's beautiful, Haz, really perfect. Thank you for writing me a song. It's wonderful.”

Harry laughed humourlessly as he buried his face in Louis' neck. “It's one of many, Lou. I can't believe I'm telling you this.”

Louis saw the door was still open and let go of Harry to close it, before walking back over to him. “Come on, let's cuddle. Let's talk about this,” he said as he grabbed his hand and dragged Harry over to his bed.

-

Harry felt… overwhelmed. Suddenly Louis knew about his feelings for him and he was being perfectly lovely about it, in a way making Harry fall even harder. His heart was still beating fast and loud, not really helped by Louis holding his hand. He squeezed it, trying to ask if this was okay. He doubted Louis fully realised what cuddling and hand-holding meant to him and he wanted to give him the option to distance himself from Harry if he needed to.

Louis, however, squeezed back and said: “I know, Haz, I'm aware and it's fine. I promise. You don't have to hold back.”

Louis let go to go lie on his back on Harry's bed, and Harry lay down next to him, deliberately not touching. Louis opened his arms, though, to invite him in, and Harry was torn. He wanted to… but was Louis sure? Only when he flashed him a ridiculous pout did Harry crack and huff out a nervous laugh, before curling up on his chest. He didn't know what to do with his hands, still not entirely daring to touch, but Louis wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulders, and with the other he held Harry's hand on top of his chest. Harry felt somewhat reassured. 

They lay there for a few moments, silent. Harry didn't know where to start, what to explain first, so he was kind of just waiting for Louis to start talking. It didn't take long.

“Why didn't you ever say something?” he asked softly.

“Uhm, I guess… I just didn't want to complicate our friendship. Like...” Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I fell for you right away, but you didn't seem to like me back so I just… kept it to myself. Wrote some songs, tried to get it out of my system. I'm sorry, I should have told you.”

“No, that's your choice, of course. Harry, I'm not mad at you for anything. You didn't have to tell me, and you can't help falling in love. Don't be sorry, love.”

After a short pause that made Harry's heart sink, because this didn't sound at all like Louis reciprocating his feelings, he continued.

“If anyone should feel sorry, it should be me, because I have literally no idea how I feel about you and the last thing I want to do is break your heart. But I just… I've never thought about it.”

Harry let out a silent tear, keeping in all the sounds so Louis wouldn't hear. Of course Louis didn't love him back, he'd never indicated as much, never even flirted with him any more than he did with the rest of his friends.

“I'm going to think about it now, though, out loud. Is that okay with you? I'm going to go over all the thoughts I ever entertained that I pushed away. There's no denying in any case that you're very special to me, Haz. And you don't have to be afraid of me walking away from you, ever, because I would never ever do that. You know that, right? You looked so scared when I walked in.”

Harry felt numb. He didn't know what was going to happen, but the emotions of the past few minutes had been so overwhelming that he didn't have much left. He closed his eyes and fisted his hand into Louis' shirt, not caring anymore about what he might do. Louis pressed him closer and let go of his hand to brush through his curls. He even kissed the top of his head, and Harry felt himself relax a bit. This was okay. If Louis didn't have any feelings for him, he'd at least not lose his friendship. 

He let his body stretch out, putting his face into Louis' neck and sliding his hand up to Louis' other shoulder. It made Louis giggle. 

“What is it?” Harry murmured, and Louis giggled again.

“You're so long, Styles, when you let your limbs go like that.”

“'S comfy,” Harry said, not entirely coherent. He felt too relieved to think much.

“ _I'm_ comfy, 's what you mean,” Louis laughed, caressing Harry's shoulder and upper arm. Then his hands stilled. “Actually, Haz, I'm… I wonder…” Louis sighed.

Harry looked up, confused about what Louis wanted to say. It wasn't like Louis to be at a loss for words, and it wasn't like Harry to not know what he meant immediately. Louis looked at him, his eyes were wide, full of surprise at his apparent realisation.

“Actually… I didn't remember this because I didn't want to… but when we first met… I was so impressed. You were so beautiful and nice and I was in awe of you.”

Harry smiled and hid his face back in Louis' neck and rolled even further into him. One of his legs accidentally slipped in between Louis' and he stilled, hoping he hadn't gone too far. He could feel Louis' dick after all… but Louis' breath caught in his throat and Harry wondered how this felt for him, if he was aware of the implications for Harry.

“Harry, I...” Louis said, sounding just a tad strange. Harry, however, didn't want to move unless Louis explicitly told him to. “HarryIdon'tknowwherethisiscomingfrombutIreallywanttokissyourightnow,” Louis exhaled.

Harry didn't dare breathe for a heartbeat as the words sank in. Slowly he lifted his head to look Louis in the eyes. Louis looked pained.

“Sorry? Didn't catch that?” he drawled out, wanting to make sure he heard every letter of that right. 

“I… This is so weird for me but I… I really want to kiss you. I don't know where it's coming from but I do, it's true, I wouldn't say this to you if it wasn't. I wouldn't want to play with your feelings, Haz. I really want to kiss you.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, dumbfounded. Louis nodded impatiently, so Harry let his face hover over Louis'. He didn't know how to feel but he was filled with anticipation. He'd get to kiss Louis. Finally, after five years, he'd get to kiss him. Careful not to break the bubble of tension around them, he lowered his face until their noses almost touched. 

“Haz, please,” Louis whimpered. Harry had never moved faster than in that moment, hearing Louis _beg_ for him to kiss him. This was so new but so fucking amazing… He could never have dreamed this. 

Harry's lips touched Louis' and his eyes fell shut as he savoured the moment. His lips were so soft… What was even happening? He tasted a faint trace of tea on Louis' lips and Harry inhaled deeply through his nose, before parting his own lips and letting his tongue trace over Louis'. And fuck, as Louis opened his mouth for him, he fucking whimpered again, ever so softly, spurring Harry on. 

Harry slipped his tongue into Louis' mouth, tasting him more thoroughly, and it was lovely. All the times he'd imagined kissing him, it had nothing on reality. Louis' hands found his hair and cheeks and Harry felt like Louis was everywhere around him. It felt amazing, but then he felt arousal stir inside him and he pulled back carefully.

“Lou,” he said, and Louis slowly opened his eyes. “Lou, you're turning me on. We'd better stop.”

“I kind of want to, Haz,” Louis said, voice soft as silk, completely dazed. 

Harry pecked his lips one more time and Louis tried to hold on to the touch as long as possible, making Harry go weak inside. What was happening? Did Louis have feelings for him after all? Seriously, what was this? 

“Lou what is this? What are you… Did this help?”

“Yeah, uhm, I think...” Louis struggled to find the words he wanted to say. “I'm uhh, I think it's safe to say I'm definitely feeling something… Everything's exploding inside of me Haz, it's wonderful and I don't want it to stop and I don't want to stop touching you and it's so strange because I must have felt this before, actually I do remember some instances that I did, but I pushed it away because I didn't know what to do with it and now we're here and it's all coming back to me and I just… I want to keep kissing you. If that's okay.”

Harry didn't try to hide his blush or his smile anymore. “So, you're attracted to me?”

“Fuck, yes I am, now please kiss me or I'm going to burst,” Louis whined.

Harry grinned and soon their lips were connected again, and this time he didn't hold back. This time he let his instincts take over and he was only a little bit embarrassed when he felt himself get hard. The feeling ceased completely when he felt Louis getting hard as well underneath him. Experimentally, Harry moved his thigh upwards over Louis' clothed cock. Louis gasped and exhaled into Harry's mouth, clearly unable to keep kissing for a moment, mind completely frozen in lust. 

Lust. Shit. What if Louis was confusing lust with actual feelings? Harry stopped kissing him again, intent on asking him about it.

“Let's not do this now, Lou. I'm not sure where this is heading but… I'm… I'm in love with you. And you're feeling something right now but what if that's only sexual attraction? I don't want to like… make out with you, or whatever, and have my heart broken afterwards. I'm… I'm sorry Lou I need to know first.”

-

Louis looked at this beautiful, wonderful boy above him. There was no doubt in his mind that what he was feeling was more than just lust, but how would he explain that and get Harry to believe it too? 

“Haz, just because I'm only now discovering my feelings doesn't mean they haven't been there for a long time.” Louis sighed as Harry lay back down on his chest. 

“Sometimes, when we cuddle like this and just watch tv, I wonder what it's like to kiss you. Sometimes, when we're just walking beside each other, I get the urge to reach out and hold your hand or rest mine in the small of your back. I never do.” 

As he talks on, Louis feels a huge smile creep onto his face. 

“Sometimes, when we're playing around, I just want to scoop you up in my arms and hold you there forever. When we're apart, I wonder where you are a lot. What you're doing, who you're with. I want to shield you from any harm that could ever possibly come to you. I'm always hyperaware of you and I always want to be near you. These are all things I've been hiding from myself. From you. You set them free with that gorgeous song of yours.”

“You… you've been feeling all those things?” Harry said as he rose up again to look Louis in the eyes.

“I have, even though I pushed them away. I get that you're careful, this must feel like a dream come true to you after so long. Five years is a long time. But it kind of feels like that to me too, because I think I subconsciously knew what I was actively suppressing.”

It was silent for a little while, until Harry spoke: “You just made me the happiest man on earth, Lou, you know that? Will you sleep here tonight?”

“Yeah, sure. Are you going for a morning run tomorrow?”

“I think so, yes. Why? Want to come?”

Louis was sure he blushed three different shades of red at that. Hell yes he wanted to come, but that was probably not what Harry meant.

“I… uhm… I don't… I mean…” but Harry cut him off with his laughter. Louis looked at him indignantly, but he couldn't resist Harry's happy face for long and so he grinned back at him. 

“Would you want to have breakfast with me then? As an official date?” Louis asked.

“Yes, I would love to.”

Fuck, Harry's dimples were sinful. Louis was fully convinced he must have been absolutely bonkers not to notice before how attracted he was to his best friend. Everything about him was just perfect.

“Hazza…,” he whispered, softly caressing Harry's cheek. Harry's smile softened and he kissed Louis' lips. Louis wrapped both of his arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go of him. 

\- 

Harry kissed Louis softly, still not entirely believing that this was happening. He was trying, though, he was trying very hard to understand how he had missed this. Louis had feelings for him, Louis was attracted to him, and neither of them had ever noticed. How was this possible? 

It didn't really matter. Harry let himself go, let himself feel everything and he shuddered. Overwhelming, is what it was. He brushed his thigh against Louis' crotch again and Louis gasped.

“Lou, do you want…?” Harry trailed off.

“It's fine, Haz, let's just kiss for now.”

Harry nodded and let himself get caught up in Louis. They kissed and talked and kissed a little more until they got tired and the buzz in their veins from performing and finding this unexpected attraction had died down, and they fell asleep tangled up with each other.

When Harry came back from his run the next morning, Louis was gone. He'd still been there when Harry left, but now he was probably in his own room, getting dressed. Harry showered quickly and went to go knock on Louis' door, see if he was ready to go get breakfast, but no one answered. He received a text, though, not long after.

**Come to the lobby. I'm waiting for you there. Xx**

Harry smiled and immediately followed the instruction, curious about what Louis was up to. Upon entering the lobby, he saw no Louis and nothing out of the ordinary. Harry frowned.

“Lou?” he said, wondering where he was. “Louis?”

Two hands came up from behind him and covered his eyes. Louis whispered in his ear: “I'm here, love, close your eyes. I'll lead you.”

Harry did as he was told and grinned as Louis tried to lead him somewhere. He had no idea where they were going, but the way Louis held his hand felt really nice. Harry caressed Louis' hand with his thumb, trying to convey what he was feeling. When he was finally allowed to look, he found himself in Louis' hotel suite, which he had converted into a snuggle corner. There were pillows and blankets and other soft things all over the floor, and apparently Louis had called on room service for a full English breakfast for two people. 

Harry raised his eyebrows, admiring the amount of work Louis had put into this, in just over an hour. 

“Lou, you're so cute. Snuggling up to have breakfast, that's… lovely. You're so lovely,” Harry said, smiling at Louis brightly. 

“Come on then love. Let's do this!” 

Harry let himself be pulled towards an especially fluffy group of pillows after they had each taken a plate. They talked and talked and talked over breakfast, slowly coming to understand how they felt about each other and what they would like to happen. Ever so often, one of them would lean in to steal a kiss and the other would happily let him. Harry hadn't felt this happy in a long time, and he loved every second of it. Two hours passed like they were only two seconds, and soon there was a knocking on the door. Liam entered.

Harry was fully aware of the position they were in, empty plates set aside and curled in on each other. Louis had one leg in between Harry's and his head was resting on Harry's shoulder, with one of Harry's arms around Louis' shoulder and the other draped loosely over his knee. Louis' arm was strewn over Harry's abdomen and there was nothing at all about their situation that would look platonic, so it was no surprise that Liam raised his eyebrows and entered carefully, as if he rather not look at them. 

“Uhm, we have rehearsal in ten minutes, lads. We couldn't find you anywhere. I see you're, uhm, busy. Shall I tell the others you're coming? You can, uhm, finish whatever it was you were doing. We'll wait.”

“Yeah, sure, Li, we're coming,” Harry said. “Thanks for telling us.”

Louis giggled into his shoulder and Harry couldn't stop his smile from spreading wide. Liam looked away, as if he felt like he was intruding, and murmured a goodbye before disappearing and shutting the door firmly. 

“What do we tell him?” Louis asked, eyes full of joy.

“What about we tell them the truth, Lou? That we're figuring it out? I wouldn't want to hide this from our best friends.”

Louis nodded earnestly, and Harry dove in for another kiss. 

When Harry was the first of them to show up to rehearsal a bit later, Liam took him apart, looking properly worried.

“Harry, are you all right? I mean… you know what you're doing, right?”

Harry was confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you didn't really think I'd never noticed, right? What you're feeling for Louis? Is it wise to let him as close as you were sitting a few minutes ago? 'M just trying to look out for you.”

Harry laughed. “It's all good, Li. What you walked in on was a date, we're good.”

“What? How? Last week you were sad that he'd taken some random guy's phone number.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, he'd never noticed that Liam was so perceptive. Maybe he was just shit at acting, that could be it. 

“Well, last night I wrote him a song which he happened to overhear. We talked for hours and he asked me on this breakfast date, which was really cute. We'll get there.”

Liam's face softened and he looked genuinely happy. “That's… that's amazing. Congratulations, Harry. I'm very happy for you, I've seen you hurt for too long. Good for you.”

“Thanks, Li. Appreciate it.” 

Louis walked in then and he walked right up to them. He kissed Harry on the mouth and then looked around the room defiantly, daring the other's to make fun of them. No one did, though they did look varying shades of shocked. Zayn was the first to come up to them, grin huge, and congratulate them.

“Are you dating?” he asked.

“Well,” Louis said, looking at Harry questioningly. Harry looked back and saw 'do you want to?' written all over Louis' face. He nodded before bashfully hiding his face in Louis' neck. “I think we are,” Louis said.

Zayn hugged the both of them before he let Niall. And suddenly, with their best friends cheering them on, Harry snogged Louis right there and he was incredibly happy that he didn't have to hold back at all anymore. They were in love and they didn't care who knew, and after five years of hiding his feelings, that freedom was a damn good thing to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think please ;)
> 
> EDIT: I just found out that the song I fell in love with and sparked this idea is 'Can't help falling in love' by Twenty One Pilots.


End file.
